psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Universal mind
One Universal Mind, Universal Mind, is a generic term for the universal Higher consciousness or source of being in some forms of esoteric or New Thought and spiritual philosophy. It may be considered synonymous with the Subjective Mind or it may be referred to in the context of creative visualization, usually with religious or spiritual themes. The word originally derived from Hegel. Definition The term Universal mind may be defined as the nonlocal and atemporal "hive mind" of all aggregates , components, knowledges, constituents, relationships, personalities, entities, technologies, processes and cycles of the Universe. The nature of the Universal Mind is * Omniscient (all knowing), * Omnipotent (all powerful), * Omnificent (all creative) * Omnipresent (always present). It's also the human nature. It's believed that one has access to all knowledge, known and unknown. Through the Universal Mind, people have access to an infinite power; One then is able to tap into the limitless creativity of the One. All these attributes are present within one at all times in their potential form. The notion of universal mind came into the Western Canon through the Pre-Socratic philosopher Anaxagoras, who arrived in Athens some time after 480 BC. He became the teacher of Pericles, who supported and defended Anaxagoras from the religious conservatives. He was known as Nous or Mind, because he taught that "all things" were created by Mind and that Mind held the cosmos together and gave to human beings a connection to the cosmos, or a pathway to the divine. One Universal Mind and the Higher self To some extent, there is an aspect of us that does exist beyond our physicality. It is the unseen part that helps us and try to get us where we need to be. It acts as a guide, counselor, best friend, parent, and many other aspects depending on what we need at any given moment. Our Higher Self will communicate with us in various ways: through intuition, hunches, sudden unexpected life changes, etc. We may or may not choose to listen or act on those communications. But in essence, it is our physical self that is the “receiver” of these messages, just like a fax machine or a telephone. When we talk about our Higher Self, it tends to conjure up all kinds of images of some kind of angelic, mystical being located in some far away place. Though there is a small amount of truth to that image, the Higher Self is a lot more physical and most importantly, local than most people tend to imagine. What most people don’t realize is that there is a very physical component to this higher part of us. Our physical self, which includes our life situation, relationships, and so on, is the outward reflection of what is going on at a higher level, that is filtered through our egos. If one chooses to receive and follow that guidance, the potential is that one would become the physical manifestation of his or her Higher Self. If not, then the opposite is true to the varying degree at which one chooses to accept and follow the divine guidance brought through from the Higher Self. And because our Higher Self is an infinite being, our own potential is also infinite. References * Robert Anthony, Beyond Positive Thinking: A No-Nonsense Formula for Getting the Results You Want * Georg Wilhelm Friedric Hegel, The Phenomenology of Mind * Martin E Moore, The Universal Mind & I: Intelligent Spiritual Philosophy * Charles Haanel, "Master Key System" * Richard Geldard, "Anaxagoras and Universal Mind" Category:Metaphysics Category:Mind Category:Spirituality Category:Transpersonal psychology